


The Laugh That Makes Everything Better

by AwkwardWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Emotions, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Origins, Sad Adrien Agreste, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriting/pseuds/AwkwardWriting
Summary: An adorable soulmate AU that I oringinally wrote on valentines day. Takes place in the origins episode and soulmates can feel each other emotions, good or bad.





	The Laugh That Makes Everything Better

Marinette has no idea who her soulmate is, but that does not stop her from doing everything in her power to make his life a little bit better. It all started when she was eight years old. She was playing games with her father when all the sudden she felt like a part of her was being ripped away and a feeling of abandonment went through her entire body. She begins to cry and runs into her mother’s arms, her mother asks what’s wrong but Marinette says she doesn’t know. Sabine explains her her crying daughter that something happened to someone very close to her and all Marinette has to do to make it go away is to try to find happiness for herself so he can feel better too. Marinette nods and runs off to her father asking for the tickle monster. A few minutes of laughing later and Marinette begins to feel better.

On the other side of Paris a little eight year old boy who had just lost his mom soon has a warm fuzzy feeling go all around his body a small smile appearing on his face and he hears a girls laugh singing in his head. His mother explained all this before she was gone, how when a soulmate feels a strong emotion the other can feel it too. He knew at the moment his soulmate was trying to make him feel better.

This goes on for years, whenever Adrien would gets upset about something happening in his life and just couldn’t take it anymore the feeling of dread washes over him, she would always make him feel better. Marinette going to new lengths to make him happy, whether it was being tickled or watching a funny video she just wanted to make him happy. Adrien was grateful for her.

At the age of fifteen Adrien Agreste finally gets to go to school and he hopes that maybe he can find her. He isn’t entirely sure how but he needs to find the girl behind the warm fuzzy feeling and the beautiful laugh.

On the first day of school Marinette wake up to a feeling of excitement that she knows isn’t her own, she smiles happy that her soulmate is excited for something. She gets to class a little late stopping to help an old man. The feeling of happiness doesn’t go away even when Chloe starts yelling at her about some boy coming to their class. But as soon as she sits next to her new friend Alya the happiness is soon crushed but the familiar feeling of sadness, Marinette grabs Alya’s arm,

“Quick make me laugh!” Marinette is trying not to cry.

Alya looks at her obviously concerned, “What? Why? What’s wrong?”

Tears begin to fall, “My soulmate he, something happened, he was so excited this morning but I guess it didn’t work out. He’s crushed.”

Alya understands, though her soulmate gives her a calming feeling when she spazzes a little too much Marinette’s must need her when he is sad, “Okay umm shoot what does the ocean say to the sand,” Marinette shrugs, “nothing it just waves!”

A small smiles appears on Marinette’s face but she knows that isn’t enough, she begins to freak a little but the familiar calmness soon returns to her and a boy with headphones around his neck gets up to help, he has helped her feel better before and he knew the fastest way to end this was to tickle her.

Marinette says between breaths, “Okay Nino! Stop! Stop he’s better now!” He immediately let’s go a smiles to himself, “Well I could have done that!” Alya interjects.

Marinette returns her breathing to normal, “It’s ok I only have Nino tickle me when it is really bad.”

Alya looks to the before mentioned Nino to find that he was already staring at her, “What? Alya asked?”

Nino smiles, “Do you always freak like that?”

Alya raises her eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Marinette gasps, “Oh my god!”

“What?” Alya asks looking to both of them. She is unsure what is happening causing a little stress to build up, she hates not knowing things.

Nino then moves in front of her grabbing her hands in his, the feeling of complete relaxation takes over her body and she knows instantly what the two were talking about, “It’s you.” Is all Alya can say.

————————————————————————

After the first akuma attack Marinette is up in her room facing a terrifying truth, “You should find another Ladybug. I’m sorry Tikki.”

“No don-” but Marinette has removed the earrings, and Tikki is gone.

Adrien is in his room, he is worried about the multiplying akumas but he knows deep down that it will work out, until a feeling of complete failure takes over his body. He realizes it isn’t his feeling, “Oh no!”

Plagg looks at him, “What is it kid?”

Adrien is frantic, “My soulmate, she is upset, she is never upset. What do I do Plagg she is always the one to make me feel better!”

Plagg’s eyes widen, he knows that Adrien’s soulmate is Ladybug, not that he is going to tell him that. He looks around the room, “Well what do you usually do to feel better?”

Adrien thinks, “Ummmm she usually helps with that.”

Plagg groans, “Fine but don’t tell anyone I did this. With confusion of Adrien’s face Plagg flies over and nestles himself on Adrien’s shoulder and neck and begins to purr, after a few minutes Adrien begins to feel better and he knows that she does to.

“Thanks Plagg.” Adrien smiles.

“Yeah yeah.” Plagg brushes off returning to his cheese.

———————————————–

Marinette feels his excitement the next day and hopes this time it stays, she hardly ever needs him to make her feel better but she doesn’t know if she would be able to do the same for him today.

But the feeling doesn’t go away, it did diminish a little bit when she is yelling a the new blonde hair bully but that was probably her doing. Her own fear does show when Stoneheart returns and she thinks she isn’t able to do it, the feeling yesterday returning. It doesn’t last long though because a certain soulmate was running across Parisian rooftops feeling more excited and confident than he has ever felt, said confidence hits Marinette and she knows instantly that she can do this.

———————————————————–

School is over and Marinette is standing out front watching the rain fall, she doesn’t really want to run home in the rain but she forgot her umbrella, Adrien appears beside her, Marinette brushes him off.

“I’ve never been to school before, I’ve never had friends, it’s all sorta new to me..” Adrien holds out his umbrella to her hoping she will take it. As soon as their hands touch that warm fuzzy feeling Adrien loves takes over his body, he can’t help but smiles at it hoping that she feels his happiness too, Marinette laughs next to him and Adrien’s eyes widen. He knows that laugh. That is the laugh he hears whenever his soulmate is feeling happy.

Adrien drops the umbrella and wraps her in a hug, “It’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
